hammers_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Mechanics
Some essential overview and trivia of the game, not so much on mechanisms like damage output all those. Overview Below are the different aspects of the game, ranging from controls to attributes in the game. Leo's attributes: # Leo can only walk, not run. # Leo will stop walking if he reaches a wall. # Leo can hit through blocks and walls and then break them. # Leo can obtain gold (currency in this game) from breaking blocks and killing enemies, he also gains experience points from defeating enemies to level up. # Leo can use the gold to buy different hammers and level up skills. # Leo also can obtain different armour/clothing/costume after meeting certain requirements. # Leo changes costume if you tap on his character. # The village people will build a statue in honour of Leo holding the Wooden Hammer after he beats the Dark Lord in The Dark Palace. Enemy attributes: # There are almost 100 enemies in the game (sadly, they don't have names for me to write down). # Different enemies have different attack power, speed and area. They also give different amounts of experience points when Leo defeats them # Just like Leo, the enemies can hit through blocks and walls, but won't break them. # There are no enemies in Score Attack. Other attributes: # Every stage measures 100 metres, reaching the 100 metre mark allows Leo to complete the game. # Every stage has a time limit of 120 seconds (2 minutes). # There are 20 main stages altogether, excluding Infinite Passage and Score Attack.\ # Leo can only earn a maximum of 750 stars. Gold: Gold is the main currency in the game. It can be used to buy new hammers and upgrade skills. A good way to get gold is farm in Score Attack. Diamonds can be used to exchange for gold. Diamonds: The player obtains one diamond per day. An additional diamond can be earned on the status page by sharing on the Line App or Twitter App. Diamonds are quite useless if you don't put them to good use. However, diamonds can be used exchange for gold and lives. 1 diamond = 5 lives. Leveling up: The maximum level is 199 (~128,000,000 xp). The player can earn experience points from defeating enemies, especially from bosses as they give the most amount. See experience table. Stars: Stars are essential stuff if Leo is to buy new hammers. Different hammers have different star requirements and gold requirements in order to purchase them. Stars are earned by going on quests, the total number of stars Leo can earn in a stage is 5; the total number of stars Leo can earn is 750. Status: The status option in the game allows the player to view Leo's current stats, like health, attack power, defence, time wasted on the game, distance travelled, Score Attack high score, current equipped hammer etc. The status at the maximum level: Controls: Without this, you might not even know how to play the game. For more information, check this out. Damage: Damage dealt to enemies are calculated by the attack skill level of Leo, the hammer damage and the enemies' armour. The formula is currently still under calculation. Guard damage: "Still calculating". Category:Essentials